Voultri's Shame
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: Bella is a crazed Newborn causing Havoc so the Voultri come to stop her. Edward falls in love with her but hurdles lay in wait for the pair to overcome for their love to survive. What Happens when One Voultri leader wants her all to himself? R
1. No Nutter Without Butter

**The Voultri's Shame**

**Chapter One **

**Bella**

**I hadn't received any comments on this story idea as I had posted it on my profile so I thought I would write a few chapters and see how you like it. :D**

My thirst was an undying craving with monstrous consequences, I wasn't so blood crazed that I wasn't aware of the lives I was taking.

It had been almost a year since I had been turned into a vampire by a man named James. He had bitten me and left with his red haired mate, leaving me to withering in pain. I hadn't met any others of my kind so I was a nomad. Out on my own, acting on my own desires not on what anyone told me I should do.

I had been filtering through the world, time and time again as I searched for something to clench my hunger.

I had once come across these huge dogs, well wolves if you wanted to get technical. They smelled so horrible and they had chased me out of their area, bastard dogs.

I had been drawn to the area because I could smell them, they lived just past the dog's territory and I was painfully curious to meet or observe the way they lived.

With my hunger increasing I had taken to the bigger city which gave me the opportunity to take whatever I fancied.

I didn't like the way I was but I had tried once to kill myself but it had been in nothing but vain, it hadn't worked. Turns out I didn't need to breathe, yippy there goes the drowning to death. I sighed, it was the only way I could live and I couldn't die, at least not that I knew off so I just carried on.

Picking on the weak that dared to walk in dark alleys at night, I was sort of the stereotypical vampire in a way, only hunting at light. It had been a wonderful delight when I saw my skin dazzled diamonds when it was hit with sunlight, I had half expected to burn to death.

Every time I had tried to rid myself of this life I had come across another extraordinary strength of being a vampire, I wasn't exactly thrilled about it either.

It was just another night, I was sitting on the ledge of building waiting for some ignorant person to walk down the alley and I would pounce like the demon I was. This time though I didn't get the chance to have my meal as I was pulled into someone's grip.

I snarled as loud and nastily as I could.

"You have been causing us a lot of trouble." Said a blonde girl who was only a mere teenager, fifteen at that.

"Well goody to you, now get your ratty hands off me." I yelled.

"You misunderstand me, we came for you." A velvet voice of pure heaven said.

"You can take me but she can't." I said pathetically.

"We don't have times for games, you're going to expose us with your messy hunting so were taking you to trial." The blonde bitch said.

"Oi, I don't hunt messy. What does she mean by trial, trail by whom?" I asked.

"Yes a trial, to decide your fate." He said.

"What fate, I can't die. Believe me I have tried but it just doesn't work. I'm stuck like this." I said as I tried to twirl my arms to prove my point.

"There is ways fool." Snapped the girl.

"There is something better than this if you're willing to behave." Said the voice of velvet.

"Edward, you can't be serious. Aro would never allow it."

"But Jane he would." He snickered and he carried me in his arms.

Edward, maybe he was right.

"Were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz." I sung.

Edward chuckled, his chest vibrating.

"Great she's a nutter." I heard Jane say.

"I'm no nutter, without butter." I said, and cackled into the night air.

Who knew messing with a blonde haired teenager could be this much fun.

**Hehe I loved the quirky little quotes by Bella near the end :D **

**I believe I will keep up with the quotes if you like them, so let me know.**

**Should I continue ?????**

**It all depends on what you say, that's right YOU! * Points straight at you, then waves* **

**So let the party begin.**

**LovingJasperHale**

**-Arya. **


	2. Butterflies

**The Voultri's Shame**

**Butterflies**

"You have strong arms" I mused as Edward cradled me to his chest.

Jane snickered at his side.

"Someone's jealous." I muttered.

"Oh get over yourself; Marcus is going to burn you to death so just shut the hell up." She screeched.

"Well then, I must say what I'm thinking before I get burned then." I said.

Edward laughed silently, trying to hide it from Jane. She heard and put her foot out to trip him over but Edward graciously stepped over her foot.

"How did you?"

He put me down to his side and grabbed my hand and glanced his eyes at mine. "My ability is to read minds." He said.

"Oh Oh." I said.

"No need to fret yours is a little blurry for me to read but I have picked up on a few thoughts, he said as he kissed my check. My mouth erupted into a grin.

"Sickening, Absolutely Sickening." Jane said.

"Why don't you go get your broomstick hag!" I said, my rage building.

"What did I say before, she is a nutter." Jane exclaimed.

Edward sighed.

"Just go Jane, I am quite capable of taking her there myself." Edward concluded.

"Fine but If she gets away it's your head on the platter." She tossed her hair in what I was sure was supposed to be dramatic but it just looked completly stupid to me.

"Watch out for the storm that's coming. I have a feeling the lightening might just hit you." I said evilly.

"Yeahh right." She said and she was off at top speed.

"Don't hit her with lightening." Edward enthused.

"I can't always control who it will hit." I said.

" I know you can." He said.

"Fine, ruin the fun." I muttered and I dropped my hand from his.

He had a look of hurt plastered on his face. It wasn't my fault I could influence the weather and hit people with lightening if I wanted. Where was the harm, she wouldn't die anyway. Her hair would burn though and I let out a low snarl at the thought.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're the mind reader not me." I said.

"Oooooh butterflies." I said as I ran at full speed into the forest.

Luring Edward into the forest with me, a evil plan contoured in my head.


	3. The Start Of A Lemon

**Voultri's Shame**

I felt my feet glide effortlessly through the tussled forest floor; Edwards rushed feet were close behind.

I sped up so that I was covered by the tree and leapt up onto a branch, I could hear Edward coming and as soon as he made it into my sight, I pounced.

The two of us fell to the floor in an entangled heap as I clung to Edward like a kitten to a ball of yarn. With my newborn strength I overpowered him and had his hands restrained above him while I was sitting on him, our faces inches apart.

It took all my restraint to stop myself from closing the distance and pouring my lips to his but I had to pull my head back, just out of reach of Edward's lips because he had raised his head in effort of trying to seal the distance himself.

"Bella..." He said as he breathed heavily, though the breathing unessential let me know I had the same effect on him as he did on me, I was overcome with such powerful emotions it was a surprise that I, the crazed newborn, had contained myself long enough.

I could feel how his body pressed to mine and it felt amazing, never before had I felt so wanted and loved. I shuffled my weight a little on him, pressing down softly, sent pure agony through his face.

"Kiss me Bells." Edward said, his voice was so powerful, the words making me melt more into him.

Those three words were heaven to my ears.

My powerful grip kept him locked in place as I slowly bent my head down to place a gentle kiss on his neck, the smell, taste and feel of his neck on my lips was so intoxicating I couldn't pull my lips from his skin as I had first planned. I could feel Edward angling his neck to me, hoping for more as almost silent whimpers escaped his subtle lips.

The whimpers combined with the sweet ecstasy of my body on his and he was welcoming every touch and every kiss.

As my attention was getting drawn by his naked flesh on his neck that my grip weakened, only slightly but that is all that he needed to gain advantage.

In a sudden movement, Edward rolled us so that I was now pinned on the floor of leaves and I was starring up to the most sexist man I had ever laid eyes on, his golden eyes were hungrily staring at me with such powerful lust, I couldn't help myself any longer and my hands instantly grabbed onto his hovering form. One of my hands was placed around his waist, moving his shirt upwards to stroke his back while the other hand was cradled onto his neck and I used it as a sort of anchor to pull myself up to finally let our lips press against each other, our lips moved in a frenzy, intensity gaining at every touch, the kiss though filled with intensity was still gentle and loving.

His hands no longer laid dormant on either side of me, stabling himself, now one was around my waist. I could feel his hand gripping my waist and pulling me up towards him, our bodies meeting halfway and I was utterly surprised by how hard he was. Our lips still dancing, at the contact of our lower bodies I gasped in sheer pleasure, our lips separate for only a few moments.

"Bella, are you okay?" He said.

My eyebrows furrowed a little at his question.

"I was just a little surprised." I said truthfully.

"About?" he said playfully.

"Let me show you." I said in a dark grin.

My hand that was placed on his back fell to his stomach and continued on to the centre of his ecstasy.

**I'm sorry to end it there but I wanted to post this to see if the readers would prefer me to skip this part or go detailed. I am going with the flow with this story and your reviews make it possible for me to continue.**

**Thank you for reading once again.**


End file.
